TsubasaGames
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Cross-over entre Tsubasa rc et HungerGames. Notre chère bande de voyageurs arrive dans un nouveau monde, mais ils sont séparés... Ils vont tous se retrouver volontaires pour les 74èmes Hungergames. Que va-t-il se passer ? CH2 en ligne !
1. Prologue: HungerGames

**Disclaimer: Je les ai commandé pour noël, mais en attendant, non ils ne sont pas à moi... Sauf Selith, et tout autre personnage dont le nom ne vous dit rien ! Et l'idée vient de moi, bien sûr ^^**

**Pairings: l'habituel Shao/Saku, un très léger kuro/fye, et comme c'est un Xover je peux déjà dire que ce sera du Peeta/Katniss...**

**Résumé: Notre chère bande de voyageurs arrive dans un nouveau monde, mais ils sont séparés... Ils vont tous se retrouver volontaires pour les hungergames. Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Notes importantes: Il y aura un peu de spoilers sur ce qu'il se passe dans les derniers tomes de tsubasa. Si vous n'avez pas fini la série, alors ne lisez pas ce qu'il suit. Il risque également d'y avoir quelques léger spoils sur HG, mais rien de grave.**

**Note importante 2: Merci de me signaler toute incohérence ou faute.**

**Note importante 3: La parution des chapitres sera Aléatoire et pas du tout normale car j'ai beaucoup de séries en cours que je me dois de finir AVANT celle-ci. Alors ne m'en voulez pas si c'est long entre deux chapitres.**

* * *

**Je précise que cela se passe après la fin du manga. La seule différence, est que Fye n'a pas récupéré son œil car il l'a utilisé comme compensation afin que Sakura les accompagne durant le voyage. Il est donc toujours vampire.**

**Cela se passe au début du tome 1 de HG.**

* * *

_Prologue : HungerGames. (les jeux de la faim)_

Le jour de la moisson. Jour maudit des districts, choisi par le capitole afin de rappeler à chacun qu'ils sont impuissants, et combien ils leur doivent. Ce jour que chacun redoute et craint.

Ce jour qui changeait des vies chaque année.

Cette année, encore une fois, ce jour allait arriver. Mais personne ne se doutait que rien n'allait se passer comme le capitole avait prévu.

En effet, dans le district 11... Une distorsion apparu dans le ciel, au dessus des vergers. Une jeune fille aux étonnants cheveux roux et aux superbes yeux émeraudes s'écrasa soudain au sol. Ou plutôt, atterri sur un jeune homme noir. Un drôle de lapin blanc, rond comme une patate, avec une pierre rouge incrustée dans le front et une bouche en trois renversée suivit le même chemin avec un petit cri réjouit.

La jeune fille se massa le crâne en grimaçant, puis se leva en s'époussetant. Un grognement lui parvint, la faisant bondir sur le côté. Le lapin roula sur le côté en émettant un cri aiguë. Le jeune homme qui était en dessous du tas se releva en grognant. Il était petit et chétif, avec la peau et les cheveux noirs, les yeux fuyants et des lambeaux de vêtements sur lui.

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui m'est tombé dessus ? » marmonna-t-il en se massant le dos. « un escabeau ? C'est bien ma veine... »

« Anoo... Désolée, c'est moi qui vous suis tombée dessus. Vous allez bien ? » demanda la jeune rousse avec une mine inquiète.

Le jeune la dévisagea avec un air ahuri. Il y avait de quoi. Elle était tout à fait différente des habitants de son district ! La peau pâle, les cheveux roux, les yeux verts... Et puis des habits magnifiques, avec le teint frais, et les joues bien remplies ! Seul son air chétif et innocent lui donnait la certitude qu'elle ne venait pas du capitole. Les gens du capitole étaient bien souvent hautains, sournois, et se fichaient de savoir si ils allaient bien.

« Excusez moi, mademoiselle, mais qui êtes vous ? Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. » fit-il avec méfiance.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira soudain d'un sourire resplendissant, qui fit bondir le cœur du jeune garçon. Elle s'inclina respectueusement.

« Je m'appelle Sakura Clow ! Je viens d'un pays lointain, mais malheureusement l'engin qui me transportait a eut un accident et j'ai dû quitter son bord précipitamment avec mes trois compagnons ! Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, et malheureusement je crains n'avoir aucun endroit où loger. » fit-elle d'un air embarrassé.

Elle avait déballé son excuse d'un trait, sans vraiment réfléchir, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment être très problématique. Le jeune homme la regardait maintenant curieusement. Il ne semblait pas réellement surpris, donc elle supposa que son excuse tenait la route.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres pays au delà d'ici ! J'ai toujours cru qu'il n'y avait que les districts et le capitole... » il parût réfléchir cinq secondes. « Vos compagnons ne sont pas dans le coin, on dirait. Mais en attendant, si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir à la maison. »

Il lui sourit et lui montra les pommes par terre. Puis un panier non loin de là. Comprenant qu'il voulait qu'elle l'aide à le remplir de fruits sans qu'il n'ait prononcé un seul mot, elle se baissa et commença à ramasser les plus belles pommes qu'elle trouva pour en remplir le panier. En silence, Mokona lui fit un signe : Shaolan, Kurogane et Fye se trouvaient loin d'ici, mais dans cette dimension. Soulagée, elle mit plus d'ardeur à la tâche. Finalement le jeune homme lui fit signe d'arrêter d'en récolter, et ils se mirent en route pour sa maison.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Rash ! J'ai 12 ans. » fit-il en sautillant joyeusement sur le chemin. « Demain c'est le jour de la moisson... Il y a peu de chance que je sois tiré au sort ! Et puis, grand-frère Tresh m'as promis qu'il se porterait volontaire à ma place si ça arriverait. Mais je suis sûre que ça n'arrivera pas ! »

Il fit une pause, et Sakura vit soudain toute la peur qu'il ressentait dans ses yeux. Prise soudain de compassion, elle lui caressa doucement la tête. Elle ne savait pas trop de quoi il parlait, mais cela avait l'air horrible pour lui faire peur ainsi. Les gens qui avaient créé cela étaient des monstres pour être à l'origine de la frayeur d'un garçon de 12 ans !

« Tu es courageux d'affronter ça comme ça. » Lui chuchota-t-elle avec douceur. « Mais tu sais, je ne connais pas la moisson... je voyage beaucoup, mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

Le petit garçon, bercé par sa douce voix eut soudain moins peur et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Il se mit à lui raconter ce que c'était que la moisson et tout le reste. Il conclut son histoire en lui désignant les pommes.

« Comme c'est demain, aujourd'hui je fait une petite impasse au règlement. Normalement on a pas le droit de prendre les pommes pour nous même. » Il montra le panier. « Mais bon, comme il faut être en forme, Maman a dit qu'elle ferait une tarte ce soir. »

Sakura se mit à sourire. La vie ici était dure, mais il s'accrochait comme il pouvait, et aimait beaucoup sa famille. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans la rue déserte, ils croisèrent soudain une patrouille étrange, vêtue d'armures blanches. A leur vue, Rash eut l'air terrifié, et cacha le panier derrière lui. Peine perdue, car les hommes s'approchèrent d'eux avec un air menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Hurla l'un d'eux en désignant le panier. « C'est réservé aux pacificateurs et au Capitole ! »

Alors qu'il allait frapper le petit avec une matraque, la princesse s'interposa avec un regard déterminé. Le pacificateur la détailla avec surprise et s'arrêta net de brandir son arme.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-il incertain.

« Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous attaquez sans gêne un enfant ! Et pour votre gouverne, je suis une représentante du Capitole venue en inspection de ce district minable ! » Fit Sakura d'une voix hautaine. « Et j'espère bien que vous allez nous laisser passer, sinon je vais être obligée d'en référer à mes supérieurs ! »

En bégayant, les hommes en uniforme s'inclinèrent et s'excusèrent à qui mieux mieux. D'un signe agacé, la jeune rousse leur fit signe de partir. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus en courant, elle éclata de rire, vite rejointe pas rash.

« Tu as vu leur tête ? Ils m'ont crue ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

En riant ils reprirent le chemin de la maison du garçon. Le jeune noir s'arrêta devant une vieille cabane de bois délabrée, et entra à l'intérieur, suivit de la rousse. Là, il y avait trois personnes : Un femme d'un âge déjà bien avancé, un jeune homme bien bâti et une jeune fille assez jeune. Tous ressemblaient à Rash à s'y méprendre. Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers les nouveaux venus, et le jeune homme se plaça devant sa mère et sa petite sœur en un geste protecteur. Il montra Sakura du doigt.

« Qui est-ce ? On ne veut pas de chien de Capitole ici ! » Cracha-t-il avec mépris.

« Grand-frère Tresh, arrête ! Elle m'a aidée à ramasser les pommes et m'a défendue contre les pacificateurs ! Elle ne vient pas du capitole. » S'écria Rash éperdu.

Tresh se calma immédiatement et toisa curieusement la princesse. Celle-ci s'inclina et se présenta à nouveau, en racontant sa « mésaventure ». Elle parut tout de suite sympathique à la famille de Rash, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Rash lui présentât sa mère, Marie, son frère Tresh et sa sœur jumelle Caris. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien, autour d'une bonne tarte chaude, mais surtout de la vie dans les district, du Capitole et des Hunger games. Finalement, après le repas, ils montrèrent à Sakura une petite pièce mal éclairée et très peu meublée. La mère de famille lui apprit que c'était la chambre de sa mère, décédée il y avait peu. Sakura la remercia avec chaleur et alla se coucher. Alors qu'elle se déshabillait pour mettre une guenille prêtée par Marie, Mokona jaillit de sous le lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Pyuh ! Sakura, Yûko veut te parler ! » fit-il de sa petite voix.

Le joyau sur son front se mit à briller avec intensité et une image se matérialisa dans l'air renfermé de la chambre. Une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés rieurs apparut. Elle salua la jeune femme d'un geste, en portant un verre de saké à ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, Sakura. Je vois que tu es arrivée à bon port. » La salua-t-elle. « Tout va bien à ce que je vois. »

« Oui, mais... Shaolan et... » commença à dire la jeune rousse.

« Oui, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont eux aussi arrivés dans un district de ce monde. Shaolan est dans le district 9, et Kurogane et Fye sont dans le 10. Ils vont bien et ont également pris connaissance de la vie ici. Ils ont aussi trouvé un logement. » la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Sakura eut un soupir de soulagement, et fit un sourire rassuré à la sorcière des dimensions. Celle-ci leva alors un doigt pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas fini. La jeune princesse l'écouta attentivement.

« Bon. Comme tu l'as compris, ici le Capitole règne en maître absolu par la peur qu'il inspire à ses districts. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il est construit autour d'une source de puissance qui lui permet de faire ces jeux... » expliqua-t-elle. Devant l'air compréhensif de Sakura elle ajouta « Oui. Une de tes plumes se trouve au capitole, et sert de batterie surpuissante. C'est pourquoi il faut que vous vous y rendiez. »

« Je veux bien, mais comment faire ? » demanda la rousse. « Ma plume doit être très bien gardée ! Dans un endroit spécial où personne ne la soupçonnerait comme... »

Elle marqua une pause, ayant un éclair de lucidité, et leva brusquement les yeux vers la sorcière. Celle-ci prit un air sérieux.

« Effectivement, dans l'arène des Hunger Games. Elle se situe en plein centre, dans les entrailles de ce qu'ils appellent la corne d'abondance. » répondit Yûko à sa question muette. « Votre séparation est un mal pour un bien. Comme ça vous pourrez tous vous porter volontaire pour une personne. Mais bon, comme il ne faut pas trop changer le cours de l'histoire je vais devoir user de mon pouvoir pour changer légèrement les règles. »

Sakura avait compris. Le fait que Kurogane et Fye soient dans le même district posaient un problème de taille : Ils ne pouvaient pas se porter volontaires tout les deux, et en plus ils étaient trop âgés pour participer. Il fallait donc changer les règles du jeu.

« Il vous faut une compensation, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Sakura, plus pour elle même qu'autre chose. A sa grande surprise, la femme nia avec un sourire.

« Votre participation est une compensation suffisante, puisque c'est un jeux dangereux. Je me charge de tout, ne t'inquiète pas. » fit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. « Maintenant, dors. Demain sera une dure journée pour tout le monde. »

Sakura eut un léger sourire, et tandis que la vision disparaissait, elle s'allongea sous le drap fin. Plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le croyait, elle s'endormit comme une masse, avec une dernière pensée pour ses compagnons et sa famille d'accueil.

Au même moment, dans le district 9, Shaolan songeait à se porter volontaire à la place d'un Tribut. Il avait la chance de connaître cette langue, et avait appris toute l'histoire de son hôtesse, une jeune femme charmante. Ils étaient si jeunes... Ils ne pouvaient pas aller se faire tuer ainsi ! Il savait que Sakura respecterait son choix, et ferai la même chose. Sakura... Il espérait qu'elle allait bien. Être séparé d'elle était une épreuve, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il la reverrait bientôt. Il espérait seulement que ce ne serait pas dans l'arène de Capitole. Mais il ne savait pas que ce serait effectivement le cas.

Pendant ce temps au district 10, dans la maison d'un jeune homme généreux, Fye et Kurogane tentaient de communiquer, tant bien que mal. Fye ne parlait pas la langue d'ici, mais Kurogane oui. Celui-ci tentait maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes de lui expliquer de quoi il retournait, sans succès. Finalement, alors qu'il allait abandonner, un flash surgit de nulle part, les faisant sursauter. Dans un vieux morceau de miroir, Yûko apparut elle expliqua aux deux hommes -en traduisant tout grâce à ses pouvoirs- ce qui allait se passer, et leur envoya au travers du miroir deux gélules.

« Pour pouvoir comprendre toutes les langues que vous entendrez et communiquer entre vous. » expliqua-t-elle. « Mais seulement pendant trois jours. Passé ce délai, Mokona sera là à proximité. Pour la compensation, elle a déjà été payée. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et avalèrent la pilule. Puis, après avoir longuement discuté de leur affaire, ils se couchèrent sur les paillasses mises à leur disposition.

Le lendemain allait être grandiose.

* * *

**Effectivement c'est court, mais si ça vous plaît alors laissez une reviews ! plus il y en a plus je suis motivée pour écrire ;)**

**Et d'ailleurs, même si ça plaît pas, dites le ! Que je sache ce qu'il faut changer. En revanche toute méchanceté gratuite n'est pas bienvenue, ceci n'est pas un défouloir.**

**Je ne prétends pas écrire aussi bien que les clamp ou que suzanne collins, loin de là (mais alors très looooiiiiin !) et c'est bien pour ça que ma seule rémunération, c'est vos commentaires. C'est gratuit, ça fait plaisir... bref, c'est tout bénef' :3**

**Et puis je vous garantit que le prochain chapitre sera trois fois plus long !**

**Allez, à bientôt ! ^^**


	2. Ch 1: TrustGames (jeux de confiance)

**Disclaimer: Je les ai commandé pour noël, mais en attendant, non ils ne sont pas à moi... Sauf Selith, et tout autre personnage dont le nom ne vous dit rien ! Et l'idée vient de moi, bien sûr ^^**

**Pairings: l'habituel Shao/Saku, un très léger kuro/fye, et comme c'est un Xover je peux déjà dire que ce sera du Peeta/Katniss...**

**Résumé: Notre chère bande de voyageurs arrive dans un nouveau monde, mais ils sont séparés... Ils vont tous se retrouver volontaires pour les hungergames. Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Notes importantes: Il y aura un peu de spoilers sur ce qu'il se passe dans les derniers tomes de tsubasa. Si vous n'avez pas fini la série, alors ne lisez pas ce qu'il suit. Il risque également d'y avoir quelques léger spoils sur HG, mais rien de grave.**

**Note importante 2: Merci de me signaler toute incohérence ou faute.**

**Note importante 3: La parution des chapitres sera Aléatoire et pas du tout normale car j'ai beaucoup de séries en cours que je me dois de finir AVANT celle-ci. Alors ne m'en voulez pas si c'est long entre deux chapitres.**

**Note ULTRA importante: Merci à tous et toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé de gentilles reviews et m'ont fait voir les quelques fautes que j'avais fait ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! **

**Je lance également un appel à la bêta ou au bêta ! que quiconque qui aimerait corriger cette fic me contacte au détour d'une reviews ou d'un MP, que l'on en discute ^^**

* * *

**Je précise que cela se passe après la fin du manga. La seule différence, est que Fye n'a pas récupéré son œil car il l'a utilisé comme compensation afin que Sakura les accompagne durant le voyage. Il est donc toujours vampire. Je précise également que Yûko est toujours en vie pour une raison pas très claire (simplement parce que je l'adore, voilà !)**

**Cela se passe au début du tome 1 de HG.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : TrustGames. (les jeux de confiance)

Shaolan se réveilla avec un très mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose de terrible allait se passer. Mais bon, c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de la Moisson. Alors bien sûr que c'était un jour terrible. Son hôtesse vint le réveiller, et en voyant qu'il était déjà levé lui sourit avec douceur.

« Mina... » la salua-t-il avec reconnaissance.

« Bonjour, Shaolan... Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi. Tu as peur pour tes compagnons de ton pays, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne peuvent pas être tirés au sort, alors ils ne courent aucun danger. » Elle marqua une légère pause puis lui fit un sourire triste. « Comme tu es étranger, tu ne peux pas te porter volontaire tu sais. Tant mieux, parce que je sais que tu aurais voulu le faire. »

Devant l'air surpris de Shaolan, qu'elle avait percé à jour, elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter :

« Cela se voit dans tes yeux, tu n'aimes pas l'injustice. » Elle regarda dans le vague un instant, puis continua. « Mais crois tu que cette jeune fille qui t'accompagne serait heureuse de te voir mourir, même pour une noble cause ? »

L'archéologue baissa la tête, sachant qu'elle disait vrai. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas participer, elle avait raison. Il serra les poings. Au moins, Sakura ne se porterait pas volontaire non plus. Voyant son trouble, Mina l'invita à venir se restaurer. Elle lui apprit que la récolte ne se faisait que l'après midi, et qu'ils avaient donc tout le matin pour se préparer dans le calme. Soudain, la télévision s'alluma d'un seul coup en diffusant une musique de trompettes. Mina se mordit la lèvre.

« Ça, c'est mauvais signe... C'est une annonce du Capitole ! » marmonna-t-elle, soucieuse.

Dans le district 10, un jeune homme faisait la même réflexion à ses deux invités, autour d'une table maigrement garnie. Les deux échangèrent un regard entendu. Ce devait être le changement de règlement dont la sorcière des dimensions avait parlé. La voix amplifiée de Caesar Flickermann retentit, et il apparut avec un immense sourire et ses cheveux d'un bleu électrique rattachés en une petite queue de cheval derrière lui.

« Bonjour mes amis ! Quelle magnifique journée ! » il écarta les bras pour englober tout les spectateurs devant lui. « Normal, c'est le jour de la Moisson pour la 74ème édition des HungerGames ! N'est ce pas magnifique ? »

La foule présente à son show émit un grand Hourra, et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Kurogane grommela qu'il n'aurait pas crut voir un tel type un jour, avec un sourire encore plus faux que celui de Fye avant. Le blond tiqua, mais ne répliqua pas, son attention toute portée sur l'écran de télévision. Le présentateur et son sourire immense se tournèrent vers la caméra, pour diffuser leur annonce.

« Je suis heureux de voir tant d'enthousiasme ! Eh bien, sachez que j'ai quelques modifications à vous faire parvenir ! » Il marqua un arrêt pour le suspens, puis reprit avec encore plus de gaieté. « Effectivement, cette année nous avons décidé de pimenter un peu les jeux ! Cette édition sera spéciale... Car nous avons modifié quelques règles ! »

Kurogane pouvait sentir la foule de spectateurs frémir à travers l'écran. Ce Caesar était un grand manipulateur... Il faisait de toute chose un spectacle intéressant, et jouait avec les sentiments de la foule. Pourtant il ne disait rien de spécial...

« En effet, cette année plusieurs districts tirés au sort auront le droit de présenter les tributs de leur choix en volontaires ! » Nouveau silence pour l'effet de surprise. « Trois districts devront en effet présenter pour la première fois deux tributs de même sexe ! Et les volontaires pourront être âgées jusqu'à 35 ans, et même être de parfaits inconnus, voir des pacificateurs tant qu'ils seront de même sexe ! »

Fye et Kurogane commencèrent à sourire, d'un sourire discret pour l'un et carnassier pour l'autre. Leur hôte, les voyant faire eut un petit air surpris. Ses invités ne comptaient tout de même pas se porter volontaire ? Alors qu'il allait le leur demander, Caesar reprit la parole. A l'écran ils virent un homme aux rutilants cheveux mauves en tresses apporter un saladier plein de papiers. Le schtroumpf présentateur eut un sourire impatient.

« Ah, c'est donc moi qui vais piocher les trois heureux vainqueurs qui auront le droit de bénéficier de ce changement de règles ! » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers son public.

Kurogane eut une moue. Fye se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'à l'écran Caesar faisait durer le suspens en tournant autour du saladier. Il faisait mine de piocher, puis finalement retirait sa main vide. Il recommença le même manège plusieurs fois.

« Je parie que tout est déjà prévu ! » fit Fye en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre son siège. « Il n'y a que trois districts d'inscrits sur ces papiers. Voir même rien du tout. »

« Ouais. District 9, 10 et 11. » répondit Kurogane en croisant les bras. « Là où a atterri la princesse, le gosse et nous. »

« Comment savez vous cela ? » Demanda le hôte, qui avait suivit leur discussion d'un œil surpris. « Et puis c'est étrange ce changement... Ce n'est pas l'année de l'Expiation ! »

« Voyons Kayl. Ce sont juste des spéculations de notre part... » lui répondit Fye avec son plus beau sourire.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran. Pile à ce moment, l'homme aux cheveux bleus plongea réellement sa main dans le récipient. Il en ressortit trois papiers d'un coup, qu'il déplia sans cesser de sourire à son public. Il prit un air surpris.

« Oh ? Trois district en bordure ! » Il tourna ses papiers vers la caméra, afin que chacun puisse lire. « District 9, 10 et 11 ! Quel hasard ! Applaudissons bien fort nos heureux gagnants ! »

« Le district 9 devra présenter deux garçons, le 10 également et le 11 devra présenter deux filles ! Quels veinards ! » fit soudain la voix de l'homme violet, combinée à celle de Caesar. « Joyeux HungerGames, et puisse le sort... Vous être favorable. »

L'écran s'éteignit soudain sur un dernier hymne du capitole, et Kayl se tourna, ahuri, vers ses invités qui ne semblaient pas surpris pour un sou. Il pointa l'écran du doigt, sans arriver à articuler un seul son. Kurogane répondit simplement à sa question muette.

« On le pressentait, c'est tout. » fit-il simplement.

Leur hôte ne répondit pas, encore trop surpris pour réagir. Finalement, il leur fit signe de manger. Il savait qu'ils allaient se porter volontaires. Kayl se surprit à sourire. Ces deux là semblaient déterminés à changer les HungerGames, et ils pouvaient le faire. Après tout ils n'allaient pas s'entre tuer, et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un gagnant. Alors, forcément... Oui, ils pouvaient y arriver.

Au même moment, dans le district 11, Sakura et ses hôtes regardaient encore l'écran, trop surpris pour parler. Finalement, la rousse se mit à sourire. Voyant cela, Caris lui tira la manche. Elle lui montra la télévision avec un petit sourire discret.

« Mademoiselle... ça veut dire que mes frères ne vont pas se faire tirer au sort ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir. « Hein, mademoiselle ? »

« Oui, effectivement. C'est ça. » Fit rêveusement la princesse de Clow.

La mère de famille, en voyant l'air joyeux de la jeune fille eut un pincement au cœur. Cette gamine allait sûrement... Elle secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas penser à plus tard, à la moisson, à l'arène... Elle mit une double portion de compote de pomme à sa fille et à son invitée. Devant leur air surpris elle leur sourit avec gentillesse.

« Vous deux pouvez encore vous faire tirer au sort. Donc vous feriez mieux de manger ! » leur expliqua-t-elle. « Et puis toi, Caris, tu vas ensuite aller mettre ta jolie robe blanche, d'accord ? »

La jeune fille lui répondit par l'affirmative avec joie. Elle n'avait son nom de noté qu'en une seule fois, et n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de se faire tirer au sort. Donc elle était très rassurée. Et puis, la demoiselle aux beaux yeux vert lui avait fait un clin d'oeil. Elle se porterait volontaire à sa place, elle en était sûre. Parce qu'elle avait l'air si gentille... Caris était totalement fascinée par sa beauté, et surtout par sa robe ! Elle n'avait jamais vu de robe aussi jolie. Ce devait forcément être une princesse ou une fée ! Comme dans le livre d'image déchiré qu'elle avait trouvé dans la poubelle du maire, avec un prince charmant et beaucoup de courage et de gentillesse.

Pendant ce temps, au district 9.

Shaolan était en grande discussion avec Mina. Il lui avait exposé son projet de se porter volontaire, et bien sûr elle avait essayé de l'en dissuader. Mais il était sûr que cette modification des règles n'était pas un hasard... La princesse était sûrement dans le district 11 et allait participer aux jeux ! C'était suicidaire, il le savait bien ! Forcément, il devait faire de même... il devait être là pour la protéger. Il l'avait promis à Yukito, à Toya ainsi qu'à ses parents. Mina, elle, voyait bien qu'il ne renoncerait pas. Il avait un regard si déterminé... Elle soupira, avant d'avoir un sourire résigné.

« Quoi que je te dise, ça ne changera rien pour toi, hein. Tu as quelque chose à accomplir là-bas, n'est-ce pas. » Shaolan allait parler, mais elle lui mis un doigt devant la bouche. « Chut. Promet moi juste que tu resteras en vie. Et cette fille que tu aimes, surtout protège la. »

« Comment savez vous que... » demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Mina lui fit seulement un clin d'oeil complice, et lui servit une nouvelle cuillère de bouillie de graines. Il attaqua sans rechigner l'insipide repas. Ce district était celui des céréales et c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient manger, quand ils réussissaient à en prendre un peu en cachette. Ensuite il aida son hôtesse à laver la vaisselle, et à ranger un peu la maison. Finalement ils attendirent en discutant de tout et de rien que le temps ne passe. Et enfin, quand ils entendirent un grand son de mégaphone, ils se levèrent, et partirent en direction de la grand place

Comme ils ne pouvaient pas se faire tirer au sort, ils se mirent derrière les tributs possibles. Shaolan remarqua que plusieurs garçons d'environ douze ans tremblaient comme des feuilles, mais le plus pitoyable était tout ces jeunes hommes de 16 ans qui pleuraient presque de peur. Le regard droit, l'archéologue de Clow suivit la cérémonie, menée par un homme tout à fait ridicule en costume vert pomme avec des cheveux en champignon. Après avoir visionné un film de propagande grotesque, le représentant du Capitole commença enfin le plus important.

« Joyeux HungerGames ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable. » lança-t-il en guise de salut.

Dans toutes les oreilles, cela sonnait plus comme une promesse de mort, mais avec un grand sourire guilleret l'homme commença à farfouiller dans le grand récipient de verre contenant tout les noms, comme inconscient des deux vies dont dépendait son geste. Shaolan serra les dents quand il le vit tirer deux papier blancs, et faire un grand sourire joyeux. Il les déplia doucement, lu les deux noms en silence. Puis il releva la tête, s'approcha du micro, tapota deux fois dessus... A côté de lui, Shaolan sentit un jeune homme de son âge environ se crisper. Ils regardèrent tous, anxieux, l'homme vert annoncer les noms avec un plaisir presque vicieux.

« Rayan Willbury et John Flint ! Nous avons nos deux tributs de cette année ! Applaudissez bien fort nos deux veinards ! » s'exclama l'homme du Capitole.

Personne n'applaudit les deux garçons qui s'avançaient en tremblant dans l'allée. Tout deux avaient les larmes aux yeux, et semblaient nager en plein cauchemar. Shaolan ne tint plus quand il vit que des pacificateurs les bousculaient pour les forcer à avancer. D'un même geste, son voisin s'avança au milieu de l'allée, sans voir que Shaolan en faisait de même sans le voir.

« Je me porte volontaire ! » hurlèrent-ils de concert, avant de se dévisager avec surprise.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, que rompit finalement l'homme vert. Il déclara qu'ils avaient deux volontaires, d'une grande voix enjouée, et fit signe aux pacificateurs de ramener les deux garçons. Le plus chétif des deux commença à pleurer, et le deuxième se débattit en criant au jeune homme à côté de Shaolan.

« Noon ! Selith ! Noon ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te porter volontaire ! Nooooon ! »

Le dénommé Selith ne réagit pas, avançant juste comme un automate jusqu'à la scène, aux côtés du jeune archéologue brun. Avec un sourire satisfait, l'homme à la coiffure champignon s'approcha d'eux. Il commença par Selith.

« Alors... Tu te porte volontaire. Quel est ton nom et ton âge ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui donnait envie de vomir. « Lequel des deux ne voulais tu pas voir partir ? »

« Je... » Selith hésita un instant, puis son regard se fit plus déterminé et sa voix plus ferme. « Je m'appelle Selith Flint, j'ai 19 ans. Je me porte volontaire pour John Flint. »

L'homme eut un désagréable claquement de langue satisfait. Il regarda ensuite Shaolan, qui écoutait le tout avec un calme olympien. Même si en vérité il bouillait de rage. Il avait envie de donner un formidable coup de pied à cet homme hautain pour l'envoyer paître en bas et manger la terre poussiéreuse que ces malheureux habitants foulait chaque jour. Mais il ne fit rien.

« Et toi ? » demanda simplement l'homme.

« Je m'appelle Shaolan Lee, j'ai 19 ans et je me porte volontaire pour Rayan Willbury. » répondit simplement le brun en tournant son regard droit vers l'homme.

Il le toisa comme ça, en mettant toute sa rage dans son regard, comme si un regard pouvait tuer. Puis il détourna à nouveau les yeux pour regarder Mina, qui avait l'air inquiète. Il lui sourit, et s'autorisa un léger signe de la main. Mina le lui rendit avec un petit sourire triste. Le verdâtre eut un petit mouvement surpris. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de ce genre de confrontation. Mais demanda simplement à Shaolan si il connaissait la personne pour laquelle il se portait volontaire.

« Pas le moins du monde. » répondit franchement le jeune homme. « Mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir qu'envoyer des gosses de 12 ans à l'abattoir est monstrueux, et que quiconque aurait fait la même chose que moi dans ma condition. Mais s'ils ne le font pas c'est parce qu'ils savent que de toute façon vous les tuerez, comme les monstres que vous êtes. »

« Tu es courageux de parler comme ça... N'as tu pas peur de mourir ? » demanda le présentateur, choqué.

« Non. Si je meurs, c'est que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici bas. Pour l'instant j'ai quelque chose à accomplir, alors je ne peut pas mourir maintenant. C'est tout. » conclut le brun en se détournant du micro.

Tout le monde était éberlué, et quand l'homme vert demanda d'applaudir, personne ne le fit. Ils levèrent tous trois doigts qu'ils portèrent à leur bouche et à leur cœur, en signe de respect et de reconnaissance. Dépassé, l'homme champignon déclara la cérémonie finie, et fit emmener les deux tributs dans une pièce fermée. L'un des pacificateur ricana en disant qu'une pièce pour deux c'était déjà gentil, même s'ils étaient censés être séparés pour éviter les conflits. A partir de là, plusieurs personnes vinrent visiter Selith, en pleurant et lui souhaitant de gagner. Chose qui le surpris, la mère du jeune homme se tourna vers Shaolan.

« Toi aussi, tente de faire de ton mieux. Tant de maturité à ton âge c'est admirable. Fais attention à toi. » déclara-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

« Merci madame. » répondit-il, touché par tant de gentillesse de la part d'une femme aussi pauvre et qui voyait son fils partir dans l'arène avec lui.

Puis la porte se referma. Aucun des deux ne parla, jusqu'à ce que Selith ne brise le silence. Il se tourna avec incompréhension vers son camarade et adversaire.

« Pourquoi partir te faire tuer si tu veux accomplir des choses ? » demanda-t-il au brun. « Là-bas c'est l'enfer ! Il n'y a aucune chance de s'en sortir. »

Shaolan allait répondre, quand un pacificateur fit entrer une personne dans la salle. Il déclara qu'elle n'avait que trois minutes. Shaolan vit avec surprise Mina s'avancer vers lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras sans un mot. Surpris, Shaolan ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais finalement se laissa aller. Cette étreinte lui rappelait sa mère, et lui fit chaud au coeur. Finalement, elle s'écarta doucement de lui.

« Tout tes compagnons... Tu les reverras là-bas. Vous pouvez tous vous en sortir, il faut juste rester vous même. D'accord ? Là bas trouve un sabre, tu sais t'en servir, n'est-ce pas ? » recommanda-t-elle. « Je pense qu'on ne se reverra pas, alors promet moi de bien prendre soin de toi. »

« Bien sûr. Dîtes... » répondit-il hésitant. « Vous êtes prêtresse ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle dans votre pays, mais je suis voyante, oui. » répondit-elle sérieusement. « N'oublie pas. Tout ira bien. »

Shaolan sourit. Sa mère le lui répétait souvent aussi. Mina allait lui manquer. Elle le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, puis le pacificateur la fit sortir. Il continua de fixer la porte sans la voir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua que Selith lui parlait que quand celui-ci lui toucha l'épaule. Il se retourna vivement, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le détailler vraiment. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux noirs courts en bataille et des yeux gris cendre. Il était fin, mais tout de même musclé. Aux cals sur ses mains, on voyait qu'il maniait une arme, ou un objet long... mais lequel ?

« Shaolan, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu la connais ? C'est ta mère ou bien... »

« Non, elle m'a juste hébergée cette nuit. Ma mère... » son regard se perdit à nouveau. Puis, d'un ton douloureux, il continua. « … Elle est trop loin d'ici. Même si je sais qu'elle est toujours en vie, je ne la reverrais jamais. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... » demanda le jeune homme, touché par sa douleur. « Elle ne peut pas être si loin que ça, et si elle vit encore... »

Shaolan nia de la tête en baissant les yeux. Cela lui paraissait peut-être incompréhensible, mais il ne pouvait plus la voir. Ni elle ni son père.

« Je... C'est le prix que j'ai payé pour pouvoir sauver celle qui est chère à mon cœur. » Fit-il en retrouvant sa détermination. « Pour la protéger je suis prêt à tout. »

Soufflé par une telle résolution, Selith se tut, et alla s'asseoir sur un siège un peu plus loin. Il ne comprenait pas le brun. Il avait le même âge que lui, mais semblait tellement plus... mature. Comme s'il avait vécu une vie de plus. Il ne se doutait pas que c'était presque le cas. Finalement, un pacificateur arriva et les emmena jusqu'à un train. Il les fit monter à l'intérieur, et leur montra leur compartiment.

« Cette année le Capitole a décidé que vous partageriez votre suite dans le train. Au bout du couloir il y a le wagon restaurant. Voilà. » Fit-il d'une voix neutre.

Il partit du train, les laissant tout deux dans la suite. Il y avait deux lits dans la pièce, ainsi que des vêtements de rechange, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait une douche, et dans un autre coin, une télécommande pour commander son repas et allumer la télé encastrée dans le mur en face des lits. Avec un émerveillement réservé, Selith effleura les draps de soie, les oreillers... Il appuya sur la télécommande, et deux assiettes d'un plat fumant descendirent d'une machine. Les deux jeunes hommes attaquèrent voracement leur repas.

« Tu permets, je vais regarder la rediffusion de la cérémonie... » Fit le jeune homme aux yeux gris.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi, ça m'intéresse. » répondit avec un véritable intérêt le jeune archéologue. « Surtout les districts 10 et 11... » Ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

L'autre ne répondit rien, intérieurement surpris. Son camarade ne s'occupait pas des carrières ? Sans vraiment se poser de questions, il alluma la télévision, et se mit à commenter ce qu'il voyait. Shaolan lui demanda vite d'étoffer un peu ses commentaires, car il ne connaissait pas très bien les HungerGames. S'il fut surpris le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne le montra pas. Il lui expliqua donc tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur chaque district et Tribut. Arriva enfin le tour du district 9. Ils virent avec surprise qu'une grande partie de ce qu'avait dit Shaolan avait été coupé.

« Tu as fait sensation, dis donc ! » Siffla Selith, surpris. « Les Juges vont t'avoir dans le collimateur... »

« District 10 ! Attends, s'il te plaît, je dois voir si c'est bien ce que je pense... » s'écria Shaolan en voyant le chiffre 10 apparaître à l'écran.

Étonné, son adversaire ne répondit rien, et reporta son attention sur l'émission. Une femme en tenue bleue extravagante piocha deux papiers dans un grand récipient, et lu les noms avec le même plaisir que l'homme vert l'avait fait. Deux jeunes hommes, l'un de 15 ans et l'autre de 18 ans sortirent des rangs avec l'air terrifié. Soudain deux voix intervinrent, l'une joyeuse, et l'autre grognon.

« On est volontaires. » firent-ils ensemble.

La caméra zooma sur eux, et Shaolan eut un petit sourire. Il en était sûr, qu'ils se porteraient volontaires. Un homme aux cheveux noirs hérissés en pics et aux sanglants yeux rouges monta en premier sur l'estrade. Le second, un joyeux blond borgne a l'oeil bleu le suivait de près, et lui donna une petite tape qui manqua de faire tomber celui de devant, qui se tourna vers l'autre en hurlant.

« Foutu mage débile ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? » Gueula-t-il, surprenant toute la foule ameutée devant l'estrade, qui recula d'un pas.

« Mais pas du tout mon Kuro-myu ! » s'exclama Fye avec un grand sourire.

« Je. M'appelle. Kurogane. » Déclara -trop- calmement Kurogane, en saisissant le pied de micro d'une main.

Selith ouvrit de grands yeux quand le brun arracha la tige de métal et se mit à courir après le blond en hurlant. Blond qui n'avait pas l'air inquiet le moins du monde, se contentant d'esquiver les coups violents assénés par son adversaire. Le micro commençait à faire de drôles de bruits de casse, mais personne n'y faisait trop attention. Le jeune homme fut étonné de voir qu'aucun des deux ne s'essoufflait. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il vit Shaolan, l'air ennuyé qui parlait à la télé.

« Fye-san, Kurogane-san... Mais pas devant tout le monde, enfin ! » marmonnait-il. « Non ! Ah, non... Le micro... Kurogane-san... »

« Tu les connais ? » Demanda Selith, éberlué. « Tu connais ces deux fous ? »

« Ah, oui... On voyage ensemble. On a été séparés en arrivant ici, et on s'est retrouvés dans des districts différents. » fit le brun, bien embêté.

Soudain, la femme du Capitole arriva enfin à les arrêter pour les faire se présenter. Elle demanda le nom et l'âge de Fye, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je m'appelle Fye. D. Flowright, et j'ai... Quel âge me donneriez vous, mademoiselle ? » Lui demanda-t-il en lui servant un sourire charmeur.

« Je... » Fit la jeune femme totalement conquise par le mage. « Environ 27 ans ? »

Shaolan se mit à tousser bruyamment, ayant avalé un bout de viande de travers. Ah, si seulement elle savait son âge réel... Mais bien sûr Fye lui répondit qu'elle avait mis en plein dans le mille, avec un nouveau sourire. Il n'aurait pas pu participer en sachant son véritable âge. Kurogane à son tour se présenta comme Kurogane Suwa, 28 ans. La présentatrice sourit à son public et lui demanda d'applaudir bien fort leurs tributs. Ils le firent sans grande conviction, et le chiffre 11 apparut sur l'écran. Shaolan attendit alors, crispé.

« Pitié qu'elle n'y soit pas... » Supplia-t-il les dieux, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait autant de chance qu'elle n'y soit pas, que de chance de voir Kurogane chanter du Johnny Halliday en faisant des claquettes.

Selith regarda le brun se morfondre en regardant l'écran comme s'il attendait de voir l'apocalypse. Le présentateur, un affreux bonhomme tout petit et gros avec un horrible costume jaune flashy, tira les deux noms. Il les lus à voix haute avec toujours ce même plaisir lubrique, sadique d'un homme qui envoie deux jeunes filles à la mort.

« Rue et Caris. Avancez, mes chéries ! » lança-t-il avec joie.

Il n'avait pas prit la peine de dire leurs noms, mais les deux concernées s'étaient reconnues. Deux gamines de 12 ans sortirent des rangs, et soudain une mère tomba en larme en voyant sa fille s'avancer vers l'estrade. A côté d'elle, une jeune fille lui tapotait l'épaule, et s'avança au milieu de l'allée. Avant même qu'elle n'ai parlé, Shaolan savait ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Non, princesse... » Souffla-t-il, désespéré, sous l'œil surpris de Selith.

Le « Je me porte volontaire. » de Sakura lui arracha le cœur. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rester indifférente à tout cela. Mais il avait espéré qu'elle ne prendrais pas ce risque inconsidéré de se jeter dans ce carnage. Même si il serait là pour la protéger, un malheur serait vite arrivé, surtout dans une arène artificielle et contrôlée. La rousse fit signe à Caris d'aller rejoindre sa mère, toujours en pleurs, et grimpa sur l'estrade, suivie de Rue. Personne ne se porta volontaire pour elle, et Shaolan en fut un peu dégoûté. L'homme jaune eut un sourire satisfait, et tendit le micro à Sakura en lui posant les questions habituelles.

« Je m'appelle Sakura Clow, j'ai 19 ans et je me porte volontaire pour Caris. » Fit-elle courageusement.

« Vous n'avez pourtant aucun lien de parenté ? » demanda-t-il avec surprise.

« Non, aucun, mais une personne chère a mon cœur... aurait fait pareil à ma place. » Fit-elle avec droiture. « Et je veux être aussi courageuse que cette personne. »

Shaolan fut touché par ce discours. Sakura était toujours courageuse, et il le savait. C'était juste qu'elle avait beau être forte, elle restait la princesse de son pays, et la fille qu'il aimait. Il se devait de la protéger, au péril de sa vie. La cérémonie s'acheva sur un gros 12. Là encore, il y eut une volontaire, une certaine Katniss Everdeen. Son entrée à elle aussi fut remarquée, et à la fin de la cérémonie, Shaolan entre aperçut le même signe de la main qui commençait à être adressé à la jeune fille, avant que l'émission ne soit coupée. Le Capitole avait également censuré cela. Finalement, ils éteignirent la télévision, recommandèrent un plat de viande, et mangèrent en silence. Alors que Shaolan réfléchissait, Selith le dévisagea. Au bout d'un moment il brisa le silence.

« C'est cette Sakura, la fille que tu aimes. N'est-ce pas ? » Fit-il avec curiosité. « Et tu connais aussi ces deux guignols du district 10... Pourquoi, au lieu de tenter de vous retrouver, vous allez tous vous faire tuer ? »

« On ne mourra pas. Je protégerais Sakura, et Kurogane-san et Fye-san le feront aussi. » fit Shaolan avec certitude. Il eut un arrêt, puis il regarda le plafond avant de continuer. « Tu vois, on est d'un pays très lointain, tous. Et nous voyageons beaucoup pour retrouver des objets qui appartiennent à la princesse, qui sont éparpillés de partout dans le monde.

« Au départ, c'était compliqué, parce que la princesse était fatiguée, et que Fye et Kurogane se disputaient tout le temps. En plus, beaucoup de personnes puissantes veulent s'approprier ces objets car ils sont précieux. Alors notre voyage est très dangereux, mais je veux rendre tout ses objets à Sakura.

« Et puis, Kurogane-san est très fort. C'est lui qui m'as appris le sabre. Il paraît méchant comme ça, mais quand on le connaît, on sait qu'en fait il protège sans se poser de questions ceux qu'il aime. Il se dispute souvent encore avec Fye-san, mais c'est plus pour rire qu'autre chose. Depuis que Fye-san a perdu son œil, ils étaient en froid, mais ils se sont réconciliés...

« Fye-san n'en a pas l'air mais lui aussi est très fort. Au départ, il ne maîtrise aucune arme, mais c'est justement pour ça qu'il est redoutable quand il en a une dans les mains, parce qu'il maîtrise tout avec la même facilité. Mais il préfère tout de même ne pas attaquer du tout, si il peut, il préfère la défense. Il a vécu des choses si horrible que les HungerGames ne sont rien qu'un jeux pour lui. Et puis, il est beaucoup plus vieux que son apparence le laisse penser. C'est Sakura qui m'a dit son vrai âge...

« Sakura, justement, n'est pas si faible qu'elle paraît ! Elle ne cesse de m'impressionner. Un jour, dans un pays qu'on a visité, elle est sortie la nuit, sous la pluie acide, avec seulement un pistolet pour combattre les monstres du désert et chercher un trésor. A cause de cela, sa cheville avait été totalement paralysée, mais elle en a retrouvé l'usage depuis... peu de temps. Elle est tellement... Incroyable... » conclut-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Selith le regarda un instant, le temps pour lui de digérer les informations et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Puis son regard passa de Shaolan à l'écran de télévision, de l'écran de télévision à Shaolan et finalement...

« Attends, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Pour que je sache que j'ai pas d'espoir de m'en sortir ? Pour justement que j'en sache assez pour vous échapper ? Tu es conscient qu'un seule personne s'en sortira vivant... » demanda-t-il avec un mélange de colère et de stupéfaction.

Shaolan le toisa, surpris et affreusement gêné qu'il ait pu croire une chose pareille. Il se dépêcha de rectifier le tir en agitant les mains en signe de négation. Il fit un sourire navré.

« Oh non, pas du tout ! Crois moi ! » il baissa les bras et eut le regard le plus sincère qu'il avait. « Je voulais justement te proposer de faire équipe avec nous. Je ne compte tuer personne d'innocent... Tu sais, j'ai des raisons de croire que l'on va tous s'en tirer, vivants. »

Sa franchise laissa l'autre comme deux ronds de flan, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Parce que si ça se trouvait, ils couraient tous au suicide collectif. Et ça, ce n'était pas son truc... Mais en même temps, le châtain était si sincère, et semblait tellement... Juste. Il ne demandais qu'à le croire et à lui faire confiance. Il demanda avec hésitation :

« Que va-t-il se passer là-bas, alors ? »

* * *

**C'est plus long que le prologue, et je crois bien que c'est plus complexe aussi.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous as plu et que vous me laisserez des reviews, pour exprimer votre contentement ou votre déception !**

**Bien sûr, comme rien n'est à moi, je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus, mais bon si je veux pouvoir payer les acteurs, faut bien un peu de reviews :)**

**Kuro: ouais, parce que notre dernière fiche de paye remonte au moins à un an !**

**Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre paraîtra, mais je vous garantis que j'essaye de faire vite ;)**

**Allez, à bientôt ! ^^**


	3. Ch 2: InsaneGames (jeux de fous)

**Disclaimer: A part l'idée, Selith, Mina et tout OC qui se balade par là... rien n'est à moi.**

**Pairings: l'habituel Shao/Saku, un très léger kuro/fye, et comme c'est un Xover je peux déjà dire que ce sera du Peeta/Katniss...**

**Résumé: Notre chère bande de voyageurs arrive dans un nouveau monde, mais ils sont séparés... Ils vont tous se retrouver volontaires pour les hungergames. Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Notes importantes: Il y aura un peu de spoilers sur ce qu'il se passe dans les derniers tomes de tsubasa. Si vous n'avez pas fini la série, alors ne lisez pas ce qu'il suit. Il risque également d'y avoir quelques léger spoils sur HG, mais rien de grave.**

**Note importante 2: Merci de me signaler toute incohérence ou faute.**

**Note importante 3: La parution des chapitres sera Aléatoire et pas du tout normale car j'ai beaucoup de séries en cours que je me dois de finir AVANT celle-ci. Alors ne m'en voulez pas si c'est long entre deux chapitres. Surtout que j'ai le BAC à la fin de l'année alors malheureusement j'ai d'autres priorités.**

**Note ULTRA importante: Merci à tous et toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissé de gentilles reviews et m'ont fait voir les quelques fautes que j'avais fait ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Je précise que cela se passe après la fin du manga. La seule différence, est que Fye n'a pas récupéré son œil car il l'a utilisé comme compensation afin que Sakura les accompagne durant le voyage. Il est donc toujours vampire. Je précise également que Yûko est toujours en vie pour une raison pas très claire (simplement parce que je l'adore, voilà !)**

**Cela se passe au début du tome 1 de HG.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : InsaneGames (jeux de fous)**

« Que va-t-il se passer là-bas alors ? » demanda Rue à Sakura, dans leur loge.

Toutes deux, sans le savoir, avaient fait la même chose que Shaolan et Selith, à savoir manger, regarder la rediffusion et parler des compagnons de Sakura. Sakura avait justement fait la même proposition d'alliance à Rue. Celle-ci avait cru en l'innocence de la jeune fille et en sa confiance irréprochable en autrui. Elle ne savait pas tellement pourquoi, mais cette jeune fille lui inspirait confiance. Et elle la croyait, quand elle lui disait qu'elle avait un moyen de tous les faire sortir de là vivants.

« En fait, avant tout, il faudra que je parle avec Shaolan, Kurogane-san et Fye-san pour bien préparer notre plan de survie. Discrètement, bien sûr, car il ne faut pas que quelqu'un d'autre que nous se doute que l'on prépare quelque chose. » expliqua-t-elle à la jeune fille. « Il ne faut pas non plus que l'on se doute que je t'ai rallié à notre cause. Je pense que Shaolan aura fait de ce dénommé Selith un allié également... Il a l'air d'être un jeune homme bien. »

Rue acquiesça songeusement, puis elle regarda l'écran télé. Semblant avoir une illumination divine, elle tourna son visage éclairé par un grand sourire vers la princesse. Elle désigna la télévision.

« Et cette fille nommée Katniss ? Elle est clairement contre la Capitole, et elle semble... forte et gentille. Elle me fait penser à ma grande sœur. » dit-elle avec une moue interrogative et gênée. « Je pense qu'elle serait d'accord avec vous, et que vous vous entendriez bien. En plus, étrangement, elle me donne l'impression qu'elle pourrait gagner. »

Elle avait rougi légèrement de gêne, et leva des yeux suppliants vers la jeune fille à côté d'elle. Sakura sourit et la prit dans ses bras, en lui murmurant que c'était une bonne idée, qu'il faudrait qu'ils en parlent. La petite fille s'y sentit immédiatement bien, et protégée. La rousse avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de maternel et rassurant.

C'est le moment que choisit Mokona pour jaillir des vêtements de Sakura.

« Mokona étouffe là dessous ! » s'exclama-t-il. Puis en remarquant que Rue le regardait étrangement, il fit son sourire en 3 renversé et ajouta « Pyuh ! C'est une blague ! »

Rue se serra un peu plus fort contre Sakura, et lui demanda ce qu'étais cette drôle de bestiole, et si c'était une mutation génétique, d'une petite voix terrorisée. La rousse lui tapota la tête en un geste rassurant et tendit la main en souriant. Tout de suite Mokona bondit dessus et se mit sur la pointe de ses pattes, faisant pousser un petit cri strident à Rue.

« Mokona c'est Mokona ! » fit-il de sa petite voix aiguë « Mokona est très utile et surtout c'est le plus mignon ! »

Sakura le caressa gentimentt, puis le tendit à Rue. Celle-ci hésita, avant d'approcher un peu sa main. Elle caressa le haut de la bestiole blanche et, constatant que c'était doux, mignon et gentil, elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il bondisse dessus. Ce que Mokona fit avec joie, avant de se frotter à la joue de la petite fille. Celle-ci se mit à rire timidement. Pour prouver ses incroyables qualités -modestie mise à part-, Mokona se mit à faire sortir des bulles colorées de sa bouche. Émerveillée Rue demanda comment il faisait.

« C'est l'une des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona ! » s'exclama l'animal. « Les bulles pétillantes et parfumées ! »

C'était le début d'une amitié durable entre la patate lapin et la jeune fille, qui discutaient déjà avec enjouement de tout ce que la boule de poil savait faire, sous l'oeil attendri de la princesse.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre wagon du train...

« Katniss ? Cette gamine ? Eh bien quoi ? » demanda Kurogane à son compagnon.

Ils parlaient entre eux de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans l'arène, et pour l'instant ils avaient finement déduit que Sakura et Shaolan feraient une alliance avec le tribut de leur avaient également commencé à parler d'autres alliés ou dangers potentiels. Et tout comme Rue l'avait suggéré, et comme Selith et Shaolan le suggéreraient aussi plus tard, ils en étaient venu à Katniss, qui était la seule volontaire à part eux.

« Elle a l'air forte et débrouillarde. Elle n'a sûrement jamais tué de sa vie, mais elle n'hésitera pas à se défendre... En plus, si on n'était pas arrivé je parie qu'elle aurait gagné. Vu les cals sur ses mains, je parie que cette Katniss manie une arme. » déclara Fye d'un air songeur. « Et puis, tu as vu comme ce jeune homme, Peeta, la dévore des yeux ? Lui aussi a l'air d'un garçon intelligent. Je pense qu'avec sa bouille de gros nounours personne ne se méfie de lui, mais en fait il doit en profiter. Cette fille est donc un atout majeur dans le jeu. »

Kurogane réfléchit cinq seconde puis il regarda l'écran de la télé, où était à nouveau rediffusé la cérémonie. Il grimaça en voyant leur propre passage -totalement ridicule-, puis tourna sa tête vers le borgne, qui avait un air calculateur. En effet, le vampire tentait de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté en réunissant tout les éléments possibles. Le brun attira son attention sur l'image de Katniss, qui tournait en boucle.

« Elle m'a l'air quand même un peu bête. Du genre qui fonce et qui se fait une idée de ce qui se passe à sa façon, et ne réfléchit pas plus que ça. » fit-il finalement. « Pas débile non plus, mais pas maligne. Si c'est nous qui lui parlons elle va se braquer. Il faudra la jouer stratégique avec elle. Tu suis ? »

« Oui. Il faut d'abord approcher Peeta. » répondit le blond, pensant déjà stratégie. « C'est lui qui nous permettra de l'approcher sans qu'elle ne se méfie plus que ça. Peut-être qu'on pourra également jouer la carte de son affection pour sa soeur... Tu ne trouves pas que la petite Rue, qui est avec Sakura, lui ressemble ? »

« Si elle survit le temps que l'on s'occupe de tout cela. » rétorqua le ninja « C'est clair que l'on ne l'approchera pas avant d'être dans l'arène, elle ferait tout capoter. On va faire attention avec ce Selith aussi, d'ailleurs, il semble un peu méfiant. »

« Hyuu ! KuroKuro est très prudent ! » S'amusa le borgne.

Il s'arrêta de parler une minute, puis semblant penser à quelque chose, il ajouta, changeant totalement de sujet. « D'ailleurs, la greffe a finit par s'adapter à ton corps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurogane souleva sa manche sans répondre. Effectivement, la greffe ne saignait plus, et de la peau commençait peu à peu à recouvrir le bras de métal. Il se doutait que le blond avait utilisé son œil pour l'aider à guérir. Parce que la princesse voulait déjà les accompagner, cela ne nécessitait pas une si grosse compensation que son œil. Il tendit son poignet droit à son camarade mi-vampire, l'incitant à se nourrir. Maintenant, Fye ne refusait plus de le faire, et Shaolan comme Sakura leur avaient fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas choqués de les voir procéder à cet échange sanguin, car c'était naturel et vital pour eux. Après avoir bu le sang de son compagnon à petites goulées, il lécha la blessure qui se referma d'elle-même.

« Pas trop fatigué ? » demanda-t-il au brun, qui nia.

Le vampire sourit. Même sous la torture le ninja nierait toute fatigue, toute douleur. Ce qu'il pouvait être borné, tout de même ! Le blond se pencha vers lui, sans cesser de sourire, lui soufflant de l'air chaud au visage.

« Mouais... En fait tu es excité, avoue. Tu va enfin pouvoir te défouler. » murmura-t-il en s'approchant encore plus. « Maintenant que Tomoyo t'as ôté ce sceau qui t'empêche de tuer... »

« Je ne tuerais que si c'est nécessaire... » rétorqua en souriant le ninja. « En attendant, si tu ne t'éloignes pas, je sens que c'est toi que je vais attaquer... »

« Ouh, j'ai peur... » souffla le blond en souriant. « D'ailleurs, que disais tu sur mon sourire, ce matin ? »

« Je disais qu'avant tout ça, j'avais envie de t'ôter ce faux sourire... Pour le remplacer par un vrai. » susurra le brun, en se redressant légèrement.

« Et si tu essayais de le faire maintenant ? » le tenta avec un sourire joueur le mage, en se penchant encore un peu plus sur lui.

« Ne me tente pas... »

Le lendemain matin, les trois équipes firent connaissance avec leur mentor. Celui de Sakura et Rue, Chaff, était un alcoolique et joyeux luron. Il leur faussait souvent compagnie pour aller boire un verre avec un ami du district 12, laissant sa place à Seeder, une vieille femme de bon conseil. Venom, une femme du capitole, servait de mentor à Shaolan et Selith car aucun tribut du district 9 n'était encore en vie. Fye et Kurogane, quand on leur présenta leur mentor, un petit homme rond du capitole, décidèrent de s'en passer après avoir pris connaissance de quelques informations sur le déroulement des évènements Après une journée entière avec leurs mentors, le train arriva enfin au capitole.

Tout les tributs se précipitèrent aux fenêtres pour admirer la ville et son reflet dans l'eau. Si la vue était époustouflante, les grands bâtiments gris n'étaient pas beaux à proprement dire, mais plutôt impressionnants. Ils entrèrent dans un tunnel, et quand ils en sortirent, la foule les attendait sur les quais, les acclamant si fort qu'ils l'entendaient au travers de la paroi du train. Fye, Rue, et Sakura souriaient à qui mieux mieux à leurs admirateurs, tentant de gagner un maximum de sponsor potentiels. Shaolan et Selith se contentaient de signes réservés, et Kurogane fusillait tout le monde du regard.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à bon port, et on les emmena tout de suite à l'hôtel. A chaque district était attribué un étage. L'homme aux vêtements vert pomme qui avait fait la cérémonie du district 9, un certain monsieur K (oui, la flemme de lui donner un nom), emmena ses deux tributs au neuvième étage. Là ils découvrirent un lieu dans les tons rouges et marrons, avec des meubles de bois clair et un sol couleur sable. La vue était superbe, mais K ronchonna en déclarant que c'était « ces nazes du district 12 » qui avaient le dernier étage et donc la meilleure vue. De leurs côté, Kurogane et Fye en compagnie de Y la femme en tenue bleue découvraient, un étage plus haut, un appartement immense aux murs bleus et verts, au sol de carrelage blanc brillant et aux meubles de bois sombre. Rue et Sakura, accompagnées de M (l'homme au costume jaune ressemblant à un citron humain), visitaient elles un étage aux jolies couleurs roses et mauves avec un sol en échiquier et un mobilier de bois acajou. Les deux jeunes filles visitèrent l'étage en entier, guidées par M, et finalement celui-ci les laissa se reposer. Elles laissèrent tomber leur masque d'indifférence et se sourirent avec chaleur.

« C'est vachement grand ! Et beau ! » S'exclama la jeune fille du 11, en attrapant un fruit dans une coupe. « Et les chambres ! Tu as vu les chambres ? On dirait des chambres de princesse ! »

« Oui, j'ai vu. Le lit ressemble un peu à celui que j'avais, dans mon pays... » Sourit Sakura, heureuse de voir sa camarade si enjouée.

Rue fonça directement vers l'une des chambres et sauta sur le lit, en s'émerveillant de la douceur des draps. Elle n'avait jamais vu de tissu aussi beau et doux ! Sakura vint la rejoindre en riant, et elles regardèrent par la fenêtre. La rousse avisa une petite télécommande recourbée sur une table de nuit et s'en saisit. Elle appuya sur le milieu, et le décor à la fenêtre changea pour laisser voir une ruelle pleine de monde. Rue s'assit en bordure du lit pour regarder les différents paysages. Sakura appuya à nouveau, faisant apparaître une forêt pleine de grands arbres, lui faisant penser au monde des lapins aux écharpes. Le paysage changea à nouveau, montrant une grande plaine verte, balayée par les vents, sur laquelle roulaient des chars à voile. Le suivant montrait un pays enneigé avec des sapins bleus. A nouveau elle changea et laissa apparaître un verger aux arbres couverts de fruits. A côté de la princesse, la jeune fille se crispa.

« On croirait voir mon district, non ? » Fit-elle, la voie nouée par l'émotion.

« Si, c'est vrai... » répondit la jeune rousse en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Mokona sortit de son col pour aller faire un bisou de réconfort à Rue, qui avait désormais le mal du pays. Elle repensait à sa famille, qui espérait certainement son retour en vie... Sakura, qui connaissait cela, la prit dans ses bras.

Elle appuya à nouveau sur la télécommande, et un désert apparut, avec quelques volutes de vapeurs sortant du sol. Au premier plan il y avait un lézard d'une étonnante couleur mauve et orange. Sakura sourit et lâcha sa camarade pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Elle montra le lézard à Rue, en lui expliquant que c'était la réplique exacte d'une espèce de reptile qui vivait dans son pays, appelé le Guapil. La brunette lui demanda pourquoi il portait ce drôle de nom, et comme pour lui répondre, une mouche passa sur l'écran. La princesse montra l'insecte à sa petite protégée et soudain, le Guapil ouvrit une grande gueule dépourvue de dents, allongea son cou et goba la mouche à la vitesse de l'éclair, avec un bruit ressemblant étrangement à « Guap ! ». Il avala son butin et se rallongea sur le sable chaud. La rousse se mit à rire, suivie par Rue qui avait reculé de quelques pas, surprise. Soudain la jeune fille pointa une chose du doigt, et Sakura dût s'éloigner un peu pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Mais c'est... » Fit-elle en hoquetant de surprise.

A leur étage, Selith et Shaolan avaient fait la même expérience, et ils étaient tombés sur la même fenêtre. Shaolan avait immédiatement remarqué ce que Rue pointait du doigts, deux étages au dessus. Réprimant un petit cri de surprise il avait détaillé la silhouette entourée de sable qui apparaissait au loin. Il esquissa un sourire légèrement surpris.

« ...Les ruines de Clow. Comment est-ce possible que leur image soit là ? » murmura-t-il en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

« C'est ton pays ? » Demanda Selith, curieux, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel pays.

« Je crois, oui... Le lézard est le même, et la forme que l'on voit dans le fond, on dirait les ruines que j'aidais à déblayer... » répondit-il en montrant la silhouette sombre de deux ailes s'élevant vers le ciel. « Sakura doit être extrêmement choquée de le revoir après tant de temps... »

Et effectivement, la rousse souriait et pleurait à la fois en voyant les ruines qu'elle connaissait si bien. Cette vision la remplissait de nostalgie, d'une odeur de sable chaud, de payus, de bruits de foules bienveillantes, de souvenirs. _« Princesse, voulez-vous une pomme ? »_. Tout ces gens si gentils... Elle s'assit sur le lit et finalement, après un dernier regard vers le paysage qu'elle aimait tant, elle appuya sur le bouton pour remettra la vision de la ville nocturne. Rue ne posa pas de questions, se contentant de lui faire un câlin. Sakura sourit à la petite fille qui la réconfortait à son tour, séchant ses larmes.

Les mentors de chacun d'eux les appela pour manger, et à l'étage du dessous Kurogane et Fye attaquèrent voracement le repas. On avait finit par leur assigner le second mentor du district 11, Chaff, qui se révélait d'excellent conseil quand il n'avait pas bu -ce qui était rare- afin de les aider. Jusqu'ici ils n'avaient tenu que des conversations banales, mais les trois adultes sentaient que leur(s) interlocuteur(s) n'étaient pas ordinaires. L'ivrogne avala une bouchée de viande fondante, et toisa les deux tributs. Étrangement, quand il les regardaient, il se disait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de ses conseils, et que ce serait plutôt lui qui devrait en recevoir d'eux. Il ne se trompait pas réellement, car les deux hommes avaient en effet vécu nombre de choses éprouvantes. Il devait néanmoins faire son devoir.

« Bon, que ce soit clair pour vous. Demain, vous allez passer à l'entraînement. Surtout, ne faites pas ce que vous savez faire le mieux. Réservez cela pour le jour de l'évaluation. Il faut garder l'élément de surprise. » Il les regarda avec sévérité. « Même si cela semble peu utile, passez du temps dans les stages de survie, comme l'identification des plantes comestibles, la confections de pièges ou le camouflage. C'est ce qui peut vous sauver la vie face aux tributs, mais aussi aux juges et à leur nature artificielle. Des tributs meurent toujours de faim, de soif, ou empoisonnés. »

Les deux comparses acquiescèrent doucement, montrant ainsi qu'ils respectaient l'expérience de leur aîné. Aîné qui se rendait bien compte que de toute façon ils semblaient en avoir vu d'autres, et avoir plusieurs tours dans leur sac. Ils restèrent à parler de tout et de rien avant qu'enfin toute personne du capitole ne se soit éclipsée. Après avoir attendu quelques instants que tout bruit de pas se soit éloigné, Chaff sembla soudain plus sérieux. Il alla vérifier que personne ne traînait dans le coin, et qu'aucune caméra n'était visible. Enfin un peu plus détendu, il se servit un verre de vin et toisa ses deux élèves forcés.

« Bon, et maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles, racontez moi tout. » Ordonna-t-il subitement. « Vous n'êtes pas du district 10, qui est bien trop pauvre et misérable pour des gens de votre carrure et de votre allure. Et puis, vous semblez presque plus expérimentés que moi en combat. J'irais droit au but : Que manigancez vous ? »

Kurogane et Fye se regardèrent. Cet homme était doué. L'arène l'avait poussé à devenir méfiant, alerte et averti. Il était le parfait mentor, son alcoolémie mise à part. Et puis, il ne semblait pas beaucoup aimer le capitole. C'était donc un allié. Ou du moins, c'était à eux de s'assurer qu'il allait le devenir. Le ninja n'étant pas doué pour parler, ce fut donc le mage qui prit la parole.

« Vous avez juste, nous sommes des étrangers, atterris ici par le plus grand des hasards. Comme nous voyageons beaucoup, nous avons appris beaucoup de choses, et entre autre à nous battre... Ainsi que quelques informations qui pourraient vous intéresser. » fit-il avec un air manipulateur qui lui allait à la perfection.

Avec un sourire d'anticipation excitée, Chaff attendit la suite. Le vampire, qui s'était penché comme pour faire une confidence se redressa, et déclara avec un sourire :

« Nous avons un moyen de renverser les HungerGames, si ce n'est le Capitole lui-même et son système injuste. Ainsi que de nous en sortir vivants dans la manœuvre. » La déclaration fit frémir le mentor, qui fit signe au borgne de poursuivre. Mais celui-ci eut un petit air navré. « J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus, car les murs ont des oreilles. Et nous manquons cruellement d'informations précises qui pourraient s'avérer vitales. Pourriez vous nous donner le plus de renseignements possibles sur nos ennemis, sur nos alliés, et sur le déroulement du jeu en général ? »

L'ivrogne avait totalement dessaoulé, et regardait les deux hommes avec un air particulièrement attentif. Il avait beau être méfiant, il savait reconnaître la vérité quand il l'entendait. Et ces deux homme disaient la vérité en affirmant avoir un plan pour faire tomber le capitole. Il entreprit de leur dire tout ce qu'il savait, dans l'espoir de leur être utiles. Ils commencèrent à monter leur plan, dans les grands axes. De son côté, Seeder disait également tout ce qu'elle pouvait à Sakura et Rue, tandis que deux étages plus bas, Venom expliquait avec joie toutes les règles et les particularités des jeux à Selith et Shaolan, qui avaient eut l'air tellement curieux qu'il n'avait pu que comprendre cet enjouement à aller risquer leurs vies pour divertir le peuple et leur donner le meilleur spectacle qui soit. Sans se douter qu'ainsi il les aidait à faire en sorte que ce soit le dernier.

Le lendemain, après un sommeil bien mérité dans les draps soyeux des lits, tout les tributs enfilèrent la tenue d'entraînement réglementaire. Une fois le somptueux petit déjeuner avalé, ils se retrouvèrent devant la salle d'entraînement. Les mentors, peu avant que la salle n'ouvre, répétaient à leurs tributs leurs conseils de dernière minute. Chaff répéta au blond et au brun de ne pas se faire remarquer. Seeder dit à la princesse et à la jeune fille de rester à proximité des stages de survie. Shaolan et Selith, selon un plan dont ils avaient longuement parlé le soir dans leur chambre, firent semblant de ne pas se connaître plus que cela. Cela semblait ne choquer personne, et c'était normal. Après tout ils devraient s'entre tuer, si ils suivaient le plan du capitole. Ce qu'ils ne comptaient pas faire. Ils se séparèrent, suivant Kurogane et Fye pour l'un, et Sakura et Rue pour l'autre, dans des stages de survie. Selith, qui était dans le stage de reconnaissance des herbes comestibles avec le borgne et le ninja se retrouva rapidement à faire la conversation au vampire, dont la bonne humeur semblait sans limite et contagieuse. Alors qu'ils parlaient d'une plante aux baies rouges suintant de poison, le ninja s'accroupit, cueillit une baie noire d'un arbuste proche qu'il mit dans sa main. Il la montra du doigt au jeune homme aux yeux gris.

« Cette baie te semble-t-elle comestible ? » demanda-t-il soudain, en toisant de son regard de braise l'adolescent.

Celui-ci comprit que l'homme parlait à mots voilés de l'alliance, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. En gros, est-ce que lui était leur ennemi, ou leur ami ? Il fixa la baie avec insistance, pour donner l'illusion qu'il réfléchissait, puis eut un sourire hésitant.

« Elle est... bonne ? » demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise par rapport au regard sanglant fixé sur lui.

Le brun eut un sourire carnassier, et écrasa la baie entre ses doigts. Il montra le jus violacé qui en sortait à Selith, comme pour lui faire passer quelque chose. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, avant même qu'il ait prit la parole, le jeune homme avait compris le message.

« Pas du tout. Ce fruit en apparence délicieux est un sureau mortel. Ça te tue en cinq minute si tu en mange. » Fit-il en un murmure. « Si l'on ne se méfie pas, on est vite morts. Mais il suffit de ne pas avoir de fruit pourri dans notre panier. »

Ou comment demander explicitement d'être prudent et de ne pas tenter quoique ce soit contre eux. De ne pas les trahir. Clair et précis. Et extrêmement menaçant. Le jeune homme déglutit, mais Fye lui posa une main sur l'épaule, pour le rassurer. Tant qu'il ne faisait rien contre eux, il avait des alliés. Avec un espoir nouveau, mais une certaine appréhension au ventre, il continua à inspecter les buissons. De leur côté, Shaolan, Sakura, Rue et Katniss faisaient des collets adroits. Personne ne parlait, mais la princesse et l'archéologue se comprenaient seulement en se regardant. La petite fille du district 11 eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la souffrance d'être dans un endroit si cruel, mêlée à la joie de se revoir, sur leurs visages. Ils se retrouvaient dans une situation tellement ingrate...

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tous au stand de camouflage, sans savoir trop comment ils y étaient arrivés, avec Katniss et Peeta. Sans s'être concertés, l'alliance potentielle se sépara, laissant Fye seul avec Peeta et Katniss, tandis que les autres migraient chacun de leur côté vers d'autres stages. Sa joie de vivre distrayait les deux tributs du douze, mais Katniss ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet inconnu qu'elle devrait tuer venait se lier d'amitié avec eux. Agacée elle fit signe à son camarade qu'elle allait vérifier ses connaissances en herbes. Le blond et l'autre blonds se retrouvèrent donc seuls, à se peindre mutuellement sur le corps des camouflages remarquablement bien exécutés, tout en plaisantant. Au bout d'un moment, le plus jeune des deux blonds leva les yeux vers son vis à vis et demanda d'un air interrogateur.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache ? »

La remarque tira un sourire au vampire, qui pencha la tête sur le côté, trempa son doigt dans la peinture noire et commença à se dessiner un chat noir aux yeux verts sur le bras. Après avoir observé silencieusement son dessin pendant un instant, et vérifié que celui qui s'occupait du stage ne faisait pas attention à eux, il planta son unique œil dans le regard droit et pur de Peeta. Celui-ci sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Étrangement, cet étranger lui inspirait de la crainte et du respect à la fois... Impression qui fut renforcée quand il déclara :

« Je te propose une alliance, qui pourrait te permettre de LA sauver, et de te sauver toi également. »

« Où est le piège ? » Demanda-t-il avec suspicion, sachant pertinemment de qui il parlait -Katniss, évidemment.

« Il n'y en a pas. On a un moyen de s'en sortir tous, mais c'est risqué. Cela demande du talent d'acteur et une absolue confiance en nous. » répondit d'une voix tranquille le borgne. « Le plan, je te l'expliquerais après le défilé de cet après-midi. D'accord ? »

« ...Juste, le NOUS, c'est qui ? » S'enquit le boulanger, avec méfiance. « Parce que là tu me demande de m'allier à des personnes que je ne connais pas pour exécuter un plan dont je ne sais rien non plus... »

« Toute personne digne de confiance se ralliant à notre cause. » fit mystérieusement le blond, mais en voyant la tête que faisait son vis à vis, il précisa. « C'est à dire, Kuro, Sakura, Shaolan, Selith, Rue et moi. Et toi si veux bien. Si on fait comme ça, on pourra la protéger à son insu, ta Katniss. »

Peeta ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ce type était vraiment louche. Mais alors, vraiment. Bizarrement ce gars n'était pas compatible avec le grand baraqué qui s'était aussi porté volontaire dans le district 10, et ce dernier allait encore moins avec les quatre adolescents et jeunes adultes qu'il avait nommé, et avec lui même. Comptait-il profiter d'eux ? S'en servir de chair à canon ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées Fye fit un discret signe à Shaolan, qui les rejoignit d'un air tout à fait naturel. Il commença par leur demander des conseils pour se peindre, sous l'oeil ravi et inconscient du surveillant qui voyait que son stage était animé. Au bout d'un moment, quand celui-ci eut détourné son attention de ses élèves assidus, Shaolan sourit au borgne.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Fye-san. J'ai eut peur, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés séparés à travers les districts, que tout recommence comme au pays de Shura. » fit-il en guise de salut, avant de se tourner vers Peeta. « Enchanté Peeta, moi c'est Shaolan. »

« Moi de même... » fit le jeune homme, surpris par la maturité qui se dégageait du visage sincère du brun. « Vous vous connaissez ? »

« On voyage ensemble à travers de nombreux pays, avec Kurogane-san, Fye-san et Sakura. On s'est retrouvés séparés à cause d'un regrettable accident. » expliqua simplement l'archéologue, avant de se tourner vers le vampire. « D'ailleurs, je suppose qu'il y a une plume, et que tout ça est un coup de Yûko-san ? »

Le mage acquiesça en silence, avant de commencer à peindre avec joie le visage de l'adolescent en une couche de mousse. Tandis qu'il babillait inutilement, Peeta et Shaolan se concentraient sur l'exercice tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait pu sembler à une personne non avertie. En effet, ils parlaient à mots voilés de la suite des opérations. Pour l'instant ils en étaient à la phase où ils apprenaient à se connaître et à se faire confiance. Le plan viendrait après le défilé, c'était sans appel. Ce qui décida le boulanger à faire confiance au châtain, c'est quand il lui parla de Sakura, toujours implicitement. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle était si pur, et son envie de la protéger si forte que Peeta fut forcé de le croire. Lui même avait également quelqu'un qu'il voulait protéger, après tout. Ainsi se passa l'accord tacite entre eux.

Ils se séparèrent ainsi plusieurs fois, allant dans différents ateliers, discutant avec n'importe qui, faisant connaissance avec tout le monde... Peeta se fit même héler par des carrières qui se moquaient de lui. Il leur cloua le bec en lançant un poids énorme sur un chariot, sous la directive de Katniss qui n'aimait pas le voir brimé ainsi. Cela donna une idée à Fye, qui l'exposa à Kurogane afin qu'il la partage avec le jeune homme lors d'un atelier en commun.

Puis vint l'heure de quitter la salle pour se rendre chez les stylistes. En quittant ses amis, Sakura eut un léger pincement au cœur. Ils s'étaient discrètement entendus sur la façon de procéder, et sur leurs potentiels alliés. Ne restait plus qu'à mettre le tout en place et partager cela avec leurs alliés. Mais il n'empêche que la jeune princesse était inquiète. Ces jeux semblaient vraiment très difficile, et elle avait peur que Shaolan ne se blesse à nouveau pour la protéger. Rue, à côté d'elle, voyait bien qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour le jeune homme. Mais elle était confiante. Toutes ces personnes étaient si gentilles, si fortes... Comment ne pas les croire quand ils disaient qu'ils allaient tous s'en sortir ?

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de penser plus, car elles entrèrent dans le quartier des stylistes. Seeder les laissa là, et des femmes aux couleurs extravagantes et aux tenues totalement farfelues les accueillirent avec une vivacité et une gaieté de cœur telles qu'elles se sentirent un peu mieux. Elles les emmenèrent dans une salle, où elles les firent s'allonger. S'ensuivit une longue séance de torture durant laquelle les deux tributs se retrouvèrent épilées, douchées, massées, débarrassées de toute « impuretés » et passées sous divers produits étranges et pas forcément agréables. Finalement, vêtues seulement d'une légère tunique vert d'eau, elles furent menées à une salle vide. On les fit s'asseoir là, et elles attendirent. Soudain, une femme entra. Elle était grande, élancée, avec une simple robe aux rayures rouges et noires et aux boucles noires encadrant son visage pâle, mettant en valeur ses yeux et cils rouges, sûrement des faux.

« Je m'appelle Aurora, je suis votre styliste. » Commença-t-elle, d'une voix suave, avant de leur sourire « Je suis également une amie des stylistes du 12, du 10 et du 9. Mais il ne faut pas le dire. » Ajouta-t-elle d'une manière de conspiratrice.

Le visage des deux jeunes filles s'éclaira. Si elle leur disait ça, c'était qu'elle était leur alliée. Aurora les jaugea un instant du regard, avant de décréter d'une voix moqueuse :

« Bon, on va éviter de vous habiller en uniforme moche, ou en robe de fruit ou de feuilles, voir en arbre, c'est d'un vulgaire... Pour moi, les vergers, c'est les feuilles et les fruits, bien sûr. Mais c'est aussi le printemps et les fleurs. Donc on va vous rendre fleuries ! » fit-elle de sa voix douce.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, elle leur passa deux robes blanches à volants de mousseline, piquées de petites fleurs roses. Elle leur ajouta une couronne de fleurs blanches et roses, ainsi que des paniers avec des fruits, des feuilles et des fleurs.

De leur côté, Selith et Shaolan faisaient la connaissance de Kira, une jeune femme aux cheveux au carré argentés, et aux traits noirs partant des yeux jusqu'au menton, mettant sa peau diaphane et sa bouche rouge en valeur. Elle était plutôt froide, mais l'idée qu'elle leur avait proposé les avait séduit.

« Plutôt que de faire de vous des fermiers sans attraits, on va vous habiller naturellement avec un côté coquin. »

Et sans plus d'explications, elle avait recouvert toute leur peau de poudre légèrement dorée. Elle leur avait ensuite fait enfiler une chemise rouge et un pantalon noir. Elle leur avait déboutonné le début de la chemise, puis donné un épi doré à garder dans la bouche. Puis elle avait bien ébouriffé leurs cheveux, avait mis quelques brins de paille brillante dedans et leur avait finalement donné une petite sacoche de cuir brun renfermant des grains de blé dorés.

« Cela fera de vous les beaux jeunes hommes simples qui dorment dans les prés dorés... Un rêve simple et nature pour toute jeune femme du capitole. »

Rester nature, les deux jeunes hommes avaient aimé l'idée, et n'avaient pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi elle leur avait dit de prendre des grains dans leurs mains avant de les serrer dans leurs poings, mais ils lui faisaient confiance. Confiance que Kurogane ne partageait vraiment pas à l'égard de Matt, leur styliste, un homme de la quarantaine à l'immonde chemise à fleurs et à la moustache italienne, qui semblait vouloir le draguer à tout bout de champ. Surtout qu'il redoutait le pire quand à leurs costumes. S'habiller en vache ou en cochon, très peu pour lui. Il fut donc agréablement surpris quand Matt leur dit :

« Bon, qui dit bétail dit animal, mais dit aussi boucher. Donc on va jouer sur le côté effrayant. L'effrayant souriant, et l'effrayant ténébreux. »

Pas besoin de demander qui était quoi, c'était clair que le brun serait le ténébreux et le blond le souriant. Ils passèrent un costume blanc un peu ample pour Fye, et un costume noir plus serré pour Kurogane. A leur ceinture brillaient de faux couteaux et de faux hachoirs. Puis grâce à un produit ressemblant beaucoup à du sang, Matt tâcha le costume immaculé du blond, et lui rajouta un trait de faux sang sur les lèvres. Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, il avait tout du vampire charmeur, ce que Kurogane trouvait très ironique. Lui même se retrouva avec du faux sang sur les joues pour faire ressortir ses yeux, et un foulard blanc tâché de rouge lui fut mis dans la poche, pour essuyer les couteaux. En les voyant, beaux et terrifiants à la fois, parfait inverse l'un de l'autre, on était pétrifié et pourtant semblables.

« Parfait ! » s'exclamèrent les trois stylistes en cœur avec Cinna, le styliste du 12.

Ils ajustèrent les derniers détails, donnèrent quelques recommandations, et les accompagnèrent enfin à leur char. Les premiers districts ouvraient le défilé, avec leurs costumes de plus en plus ridicules... Quand arrivèrent alors le duo du 9. Débraillés, le regard mis en valeur par un léger trait d'or, décontractés et jeunes au possible... Ces dames commençaient à songer à les sponsoriser. La cerise sur le gâteau, ils sortirent les graines de la bourse, les mirent dans leur mains, fermèrent le poing, et quand ils le rouvrirent, une poudre dorée s'échappait à la place des grains, voletant derrière eux... et laissant place à un duo morbide et sexy à se damner. Kurogane, froid comme de la glace au regard brûlant et sanglant, Fye tout sourire à l'oeil tranchant, tout deux contrastés et allant pourtant si bien ensemble dans un duo marquant et ensanglanté. Kurogane crut même voir une femme s'évanouir quand le blond lui piqua son foulard pour s'essuyer les lèvres de façons charmeuse, avant de lui remettre d'un geste provocateur dans sa poche. N'aimant pas être laissé pour compte, le brun essuya nonchalamment une goutte de faux sang sur le menton de son vis à vis... avant de laisser place à leur parfait contraire, une pureté sans borne, deux jeunes filles fleuries et blanches, lançant des fleurs et des feuilles au public, avant de mordre dans une pomme bien rouge qui ressortait sur leur tenue pâle, leur visage d'ange auréolé de fleurs de cerisiers et de pommiers, leur robe volant au vent, enfantines et pourtant si jolies... Pour mieux faire ressortir les flammes du dernier chariot. Cette fois ils étaient tout noirs, encore leur contraire, et leur tenue brûlait littéralement en un effet surprenant. Et si les trois chariots avant eux avait montré que les tributs étaient liés entre eux par leurs, là ils affichaient clairement qu'ils étaient alliés en levant leurs mains serrées.

La foule les acclama encore plus fort, subjuguée par ce défilé magnifique et intense, qui alternait entre le sexy, l'effrayant, le pur et finalement le brûlant ! C'était le cas de le dire, les spectateurs s'enflammaient.

Ce défilé avait été d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Finalement, une fois tous aux mêmes endroits, les tributs discutaient entre eux de leurs stylistes, carrières avec carrières, et œuvres d'art avec œuvres d'art. Nos alliés se félicitaient mutuellement de leur allure, et Peeta se joignit à eux, tandis que Katniss se mettait dans un coin. Pour ne pas faire trop étrange, Rue également s'était mis en retrait, de même que Shaolan, à l'opposé, tandis que Fye, Kurogane, Selith, Peeta et Sakura discutaient banalement de leurs stylistes et de leur prestation, semblait-il. En vérité, leur plan prenait forme.

« Le jour où l'on passera individuellement devant les juges, faisons en sorte qu'ils deviennent fous. » déclara Kurogane.

« Être plus fous qu'eux et leurs jeux risque d'être compliqué... Mais bon, guérissons le mal par le mal, la folie par la folie... Cette année ils en auront pour leur argent. » ajouta Fye. « Au diable les notes, il suffit de les surprendre. »

« J'ai déjà une idée. » fit doucement Sakura, qui se laissait prendre au jeu.

Selith ne disait rien. Lui, commençait à douter de leur plan, qu'il trouvait un peu étrange. Il comprenait bien que le reste serait expliqué dans l'arène, mais leurs sources ne lui paraissaient pas fiables, et leur idée farfelue. Eux mêmes semblaient un peu trop étranges à son goût. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Fye glisser à Peeta de faire il ne savait quoi que, soudain, celui-ci prit la mouche. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais soudain le blond fit comprendre au borgne qu'il l'agaçait, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour sauver sa vie. Kurogane comme Fye tentèrent de l'empêcher de partir, le brun feignant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et le blond d'un air navré, mais il se dégagea, et même le regard peiné de Sakura ne lui fit rien. Après tout, il était le plus jeune du groupe avec Rue, et il n'était peut-être pas encore assez mature... Avant de s'éloigner encore plus, il se retourna une ultime fois.

« Je ne me laisserais pas entraîner dans vos jeux de fous ! » s'exclama-t-il en direction des deux adultes.

Ceux-ci ne réagirent pas, arborant un air surpris. Katniss avait suivit la scène d'un œil intéressé. Visiblement elle n'aimait pas voir des alliances se former, bien qu'il lui paraissait clair que jamais ces deux hommes du district 10 ne s'allieraient pas, étant bien trop différent. Et voir Peeta s'allier avec d'autres la faisait rager, sans savoir pourquoi -certainement car elle trouvait cela bête puisqu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul survivant. Aussi elle eut un petit sourire satisfait quand il quitta les lieux en claquant la porte avec toute sa force, faisant trembler le sol. Shaolan vit les carrières jeter un œil intéressé au blond qui venait de partir, vit Selith avec un air incompréhensif et ferma les yeux, conscient qu'il allait certainement avoir à répondre à quelques questions de son camarade.

En effet, le jeune homme du district 9 commençait à vraiment douter de ces étrangers et des autres tributs. Bon sang, des fois il se demandait si ils n'étaient pas fous...

Mais en vérité, le plan se refermait simplement sur les carrières, qui étaient les dindons de la farce à leur insu. Fou celui qui aurait cru à cette immense comédie. Et Selith semblait véritablement surpris.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ! Il est, je l'espère, assez long. Pour ce qui est de l'atmosphère, j'ai tenté de conserver la même, mais je ne garanti rien. **

**Le prochain chapitre verra se dérouler le passage individuel de nos chers tributs, ainsi que quelques doutes de parts et d'autres. Le plan se met en place. Ce sera plus un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose, mais j'espère réussir à le rendre un peu intéressant.**

**Soyez au rendez-vous !**

**En revanche, comme je le disais plus haut, ma parution risque d'être encore plus aléatoire et lente qu'avant: on entre en période d'examens, j'ai le Bac à la fin de l'année et je privilégie d'abord mes études, même si c'est pas l'envie de rester chez moi pour écrire qui manque !**

**Bref, si vous avez aimé ou détesté, laissez une reviews ! Pour me signaler une faute ou incohérence, pour me donner des conseils, laissez une reviews ! Pour me dire que vous m'aimez ou que vous souhaitez me faire cuire aux petits oignons, laissez une reviews ! Même pour pour me dire que vous adorez les pancakes à la banane, reviewsez ! Cela n'a jamais tué personne !**

**Au contraire, chaque commentaire que vous laissez sauve l'un de nos employés du licenciement: c'est la crise, mes chers, et nous ne pouvons pas assurer le salaire des personnages par nos propres moyens ! Nous comptons sur vous !**

**Bisous !**


End file.
